russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 strengthens its news and current affairs programming
Posted on June 10, 2019 AVELLANA-led IBC 13 continues with its efforts to strengthen its news and current affairs programming from morning to evening by launching a new noontime newscast and a afternoon public service show. IBC 13’s news programs “will focus more on the good things that the government has been doing as well,” said Jay Sonza, the head of IBC News and Current Affairs. He mentioned the fusion of news, information and public service in their news and current affairs shows. “We believe that there will be a merger of news content and public service. “Today, my friend in news will actually show you how we will push news in a way that not only get the news there but also in a way that is a public service,” said Mr. Sonza. Headline 13 anchors Joseph Parafina and Chal Lontoc, Express Balita anchors Bing Formento, Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar, and Tutok 13 anchors Precious Hipolito-Castelo, Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel as IBC's News and Current Affairs programs hit daytime and primetime. IBC 13 starts the day right with your favorite morning Kaibigan in Oh My Gising! or OMG, IBC 13's top-rating daily morning news magazine variety show hosted by Mara Aquino as a morning girl. With a fun, exciting and refreshing twists as its first-of-its-kind format in Philippine television, OMG became the early morning television companion, delivering a perfect mix of the hottest and freshest news, traffic updates, prince watch and palengke updates, weather forecast, features, entertainment, lifestyle, health, schools, sports, travel, fashion, beauty, fitness, hangouts and music, topped with guest performances from Kaibigan stars. This early morning show puts together an attractive, interactive and fascinating segments that offers a relevant and useful tips, fun and information, enjoyable trends and good vibes to educate, inform, inspire, empower, entertain and teach viewers. The show also features our guest Kaibigan stars and hosts every week, special guests and a venue for Filipinos to showcase their talents and creativity every morning. Joining Mara are Vincent Santos who anchors the morning newscast segment Oh My Balita as he delivers the hottest headlines and top stories, while Hajji Kaamiño delivers the traffic updates and sports news. OMG airs weekdays at 4:55 a.m. back-to-back with the morning news-commentary program Bitag Live. Hosted by Bitag himself the ever-controversial Ben Tulfo, Bitag Live airs every weekday at 8 a.m. Tulfo’s unmatched out-of-the-box television program provides the hard-hitting analysis on trending socio-political issues, the program is straightforward, satirical and at most times comic. These elements create Ben’s no-holds-barred analysis on the country's hot and current issues and unique style of journalism. The show focuses on hard-hitting commentaries regarding various anomalies in the Philippine government, and showing recaps and episode highlights from the Saturday night investigative public service program. Bitag Live also has a segments and a series of no-holds-barred commentaries. Meanwhile, debuting Monday last week, IBC 13 delivers the hot and fresh news via the noontime news program Headline 13 at 12 noon. Anchored by Joseph Parafina and Chal Lontoc, the tandem delivers the latest and most relevant news as well as the most important follow-up reports. The noontime news program also features Rachel Pelayo, who handles Panahon 13 as the weather forecast. On the other hand, debuting Monday last week, IBC 13 also strengthens its commitment to be the credible source of information and public service as part of the afternoon block at 4:30 p.m. with the public service program Serbisyong Kaibigan hosted by Phoebe Javier and Gio Tingson. “The tandem brings their district brand of public service by delivering a program that promises to deliver quick action to people's everyday concerns, assistance, public officials answerable to the public, concerned agencies, grievances and complaints regarding the inaction or incompetence of government and private entities and agencies in its efforts to expose grafts and corruption by public servants,” Mr. Sonza said. “Phoebe and Gio are set to guard consumer welfare and rights and prevention and advocate issues concerning women and children. It also acts as a medium to raise the level of public awareness on basic rights of citizens. Viewers will see them in the field, tackling public concerns head on,” he added. IBC 13’s longest-running. top-rating and award-winning flagship primetime news program on Philippine television Express Balita, anchored by Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Bing Formento, continues to grown by leaps and bounds in terms of viewership, news gathering and public service by dominating the primetime newscast landscape aired on the same 6:30 p.m. time slot by other TV networks. More than 20 years ago after it first debuted in 1998 as the afternoon newscast and reinvented as the primetime newscast in 2010, true to the station's commitment of news delivery and public service at the core of its brand of journalism, Express Balita delivers the hot, timely and burning news in and around the country. Backed by the strength of the country's best news gathering and reportage of IBC News and Current Affairs under the nation's Kaibigan network, Express Balita continues to be the consistent top-rater as the undisputed number one leading primetime news program in the country. Based on data from Kantar Media, IBC 13 claims that Express Balita tripled its mass viewership to more than 3.5 million viewers last year, compared to its viewership levels in 2010. IBC 13 said the program has already attracted about 3.2 million viewers as of last month. Rounding up the top-rating primetime news program are the segment anchors: the weatherman Aldczar Aurelio who handes Ulat Panahon as the weather forecast; emcee Pat Natividad-Sevilla, who dishes out the juiciest stories and scoops from the entertainment scene for the segment Showbiz Express; and Makata Tawanan for Maling Makata, a funniest, craziest and amazing video clips. Express Balita airs weeknights at 6:30 p.m. Meanwhile, IBC 13's top-rating late night news program Tutok 13, anchored by multi-awarded veteran broadcast journalist and IBC's News Head Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel and Precious Hipolito-Castelo, airs weeknights at 11 p.m. “The one-hour late-night newscast goes beyond the traditional forms of news delivery. It delivers the mix of national, local and international news stories and specialized segments focused on the economy, business, science and technology, sports, lifestyle, travel, entertainment, and other positive news, where the people can get knowledge and motivation from and carry it with their everyday lives,” Mr. Sonza said.“ “It has markedly grown its viewership to dominate the late-night newscasts, Tutok 13 takes an in-depth look at the hottest news of the national, local and global interests and banners an in-depth analysis of the information and timely issues delivered in a fast-paced, no-frills and no-nonsense rundown of the day's major events in and outside of the country,” he added. Also part of Tutok 13 is Anthony Suntay, one of the country's premier sportscasters who delivers the latest in the world of sports for the segment Isport Lang. Rounding up the program’s frontliners is Jesy Basco, who handles Weather Talaga as the weather forecast; a historian and television personality Xiao Chua in a historical docu-commentary segment Xiao Time; and Gabz of Pinoy Travel Freak in a travel segment Adventurista. “The way I see it, we now have a bigger place for news every night because our audience believes that we deliver more than what we promise. Our ‘Kaibigan ng Bayan, Kaibigan ng Katotohanan’ thrust has evolved to a call to remain informed by regarding the news department of the network,” Mr. Sonza explained. Our late-night shows at 12 midnight after Tutok 13. On Monday, Randy David provides the public forum as Forum ni Randy, which continues to be a strong current affairs program to inform the public, topics of national interest discussed by the people in the news. Veteran broadcaster Veronica Balayut-Jimenez will be promising our fair, balanced, unbiased and in-depth analysis on the issues, the government and society in the investigative documentary program Veronica Files, which airs every Tuesday. For Wednesdays, Atty. Batas Mauricio delivers our legal problems, advice, assistance and support about human rights, supreme court and law office to inform and educate every Filipinos in Kakampi Mo Ang Batas. Thursdays will see Bing Formento investigates our police files by using witnesses accounts and expert insights in Crime Desk. Snooky Serna-Go continues to offer a helping hand to those in need every Friday on Lingkod Kaibigan as the projects and plans of IBC Lingkod Kaibigan Foundation as they facilitate social programs and outreach to the public within the stories of determination from individuals and communities in need. Two Filipino doctors, Dr. Willie and Dra. Liza Ong in Makabayang Duktor every Saturday at 6:30 a.m., which provides information on diseases and medical concerns and embark on a mission to help indigent patients receive medical treatment as the roving tandem inside a van as they are out on house visits to those in need of medical attention. Every Saturday morning at 7 a.m., Dr. Edwin Bien and Amanda Lapus are set to topbill the public servce and health sitcom Hapi Kung Healthy, which focuses on the health issues. The show guarantees to educate the viewers of informative and interesting features about health and medicine. Children are provided with factual information on how to keep themselves fit and healthy. Czarinah Lusuegro and Jess Caduco delivers the hottest and timely news in the weekend edition of IBC 13’s longest-running. top-rating and award-winning primetime news program Express Balita Weekend every Saturday at 11 p.m. and Sunday at 10:45 p.m., followed by the longest-running. top-rating and award-winning investigative public service program on Philippine television Bitag: The New Generation every Saturday at 11:30 p.m., hosted by Bitag himself the ever-controversial Ben Tulfo, a new breed of investigative journalists will face the abuses, negligence, and scams of the new generation. IBC News and Current Affairs, the most aggressive news organization in the Philippines, has aimed to raise the bar in broadcasting by introducing many firsts in broadcast journalism and public service. IBC News also pioneered the most advanced weather news delivery in the country via IBC Weather Center, through its partnership with the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA), which mandated to provide protection against natural calamities. 'IBC News' :IBC Engineering :IBC Scenics & Props :IBC Sales & Marketing :IBC Merchandising :IBC Traffic :IBC News & Current Affairs